


「农橘」素手-①~②

by SummerDreamForAILG



Series: 素手 [1]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	「农橘」素手-①~②

血气方刚的两个高二男生

农：直男，迟钝，但是有恋手癖

橘：基佬，早慧，但是非常纯情

 

 

 

* * *

①

 

 

 

鬼：各位姐姐brobro们晚上好！我是偶断丝连社的逗哏李狗蛋！

 

佳：哎，您能好好说话吗——各位哥哥姐姐们晚上好！我是偶断丝连社的捧哏李富贵！

 

鬼（用扇子指指头）：富贵老师你可别嫌弃我，我最近啊，闹头疼病，闹得厉害。

 

佳：哟，怎么了这是啊？昨天咱俩也妹去蹦迪啊？

 

鬼：最近啊——自从这个偶像练习生播出之后，有好多新鲜的网络用语在微博出现，那叫一个五花八门啊我的天老爷。

 

佳：哟，您说来听听。

 

鬼：什么皇权富贵，什么沐已成周，什么学院江山，什么乾坤正道！

 

佳：您快别说了——这都是谁跟谁啊？

 

鬼：您也不懂是吧？我啊，来跟您解释解释，就拿我们学校的96频道来说吧，这俩哥们儿啊——

 

佳：诶——打住。96频道？8102年了，谁还听电台？你跟我说69吧我还懂...

 

鬼：您才赶紧的给我打住！满十八岁没有？没驾照还敢出来干活？

 

佳：失态了失态了，您接着讲。

 

鬼：这俩哥们啊，不是别人，就是咱们班的李爱文和李弄！李爱文，咱们学校有名的刺头，高一就叭叭的说要制霸白汾酒高中还当了风纪委员。

 

佳：诶，班长弄弄啊就跟他不一样。但是这俩人高一的时候根本不熟啊？您这个频道打哪来的？

 

鬼：高一下学期不是有个全校篮球比赛吗？这俩身高这么优越，就去参加了。打那以后——（用力一拍桌子）这俩人就跟穿一条裤子似的。

 

佳：您跑题了！这跟96有什么关系？

 

鬼：有一次他们下课说教导主任艾期颐的坏话呢。李爱文说，这个老艾，越来越肥了。李弄赶紧附和说，诶对对对跟抽脂一样瘦成干了都。李爱文说，没错！肥头大耳的！李弄又补充了，特别是他的左边脸，特别有棱角！哥哥姐姐们都听听，这聊的是个什么天啊？

 

佳：我明白了，就是李爱文把9说成6李弄觉得对，李弄把6说成9李爱文也觉得对。

 

鬼：嗨！可不是吗！您这悟性还是不错的。

 

佳：哎，讲开又讲，您这么一说，我倒想起上回我修学旅行的时候，不是住他们屋隔壁嘛。我跟我兄弟李饭橙，听了一回墙角......您别这么看我，我就听了59分钟！

 

鬼：......独乐乐不如众乐乐，愿闻其详。

 

佳：我听见爱文说，我碰你这儿你舒不舒服。弄弄支支吾吾半天说，舒服。爱文说，我这么搞你舒不舒服，弄弄支支吾吾说，舒服。爱文说，你疼不疼，弄弄说，不疼，你技术好。就这么几句话，我跟我兄弟分析出来了，其余啊，他们都在驴拉车一样喘粗气呢。

 

鬼（神色惊慌，手里的扇子掉了下来）：我的孩子！我的弄弄！（哽咽）.......李爱文这个混账东西！我！我现在就找他算账去！...不行...我的儿啊！！！！（跑下台）

 

佳：姐姐哥哥们都别惊慌，刚刚这事情啊我就说了一半，毕竟我这不是，没有驾照呢嘛！（摊手）具体怎么个事情，我们换个地方，在楼下继续聊。

 

  

 

在快乐的修学旅行的最后一天的早上，陈立农觉得自己完蛋了，16岁的美好清晨没有了。

因为他早上是，

赤身裸体的醒来，

跟范丞丞一起早上醒来，

跟范丞丞一起赤身裸体的起来。

 

不是吧....发生了什么事？他的室友与心灵支柱林彦俊呢？

没关系，头很疼、记忆没了但是理智还在，先摸摸自己的屁股。

很好，自己的清白还在...那范丞丞...他为什么用死鱼眼看着自己？

 

范丞丞语调平平的开口，“昨晚咱们哥几个开篝火趴体的时候，一边往火里浇白酒一边往嘴里灌啤酒，你突然揪着我说，彦俊啊，你的脖子上怎么长多了两个痣？我怎么从来都没注意到？然后你就亲上来了。然后，你看，咱俩不还好好穿着底裤嘛，小事情，估计就是亲了几口，我吐不了。”

 

陈立农以十分标准的土下座给范丞丞跪在床上道了五分钟的歉，然后小心翼翼的问：“你还记得彦俊昨晚去哪里了吗？”

 

范丞丞正色：“篝火旁边，酒店走廊里，浴缸里面，其他人的房间的衣柜地板床上，你都可以去看看。”

 

陈立农不得不接受自己是渣男的事实，赶紧把地上皱的跟酸菜一样的衣服套上就逃走去找林彦俊了，出门前他还求范丞丞快回去他的房间，处男之友福西西露出秒懂的表情，表示穿了衣服就溜。他的心在不停的流泪，这样真的很不合理，他已经把今年日本前十的bl漫画在旅行出发前都好好恶补了一遍，老福特上的经典同人文也看了一打，按理说！晚上喝了酒99%就应该跟真命天子在一起酱酱酿酿的，当天晚上这事儿就能成了。万万没想到，这1%落在他身上，老天爷送给他一个无辜的山东大白鹅的脸。这个鹅脖子上的一对眼睛仿佛还在笑他是个没头脑的死处男。

 

他其实根本没有跟林彦俊达成什么特殊的协议，自从那次篮球比赛相互熟悉之后，他们之间永远都有一种暧昧的默契、天赐的巧合，促使他们老是在一起进进出出。其实只是思维定式而已，他安慰自己，他习惯性地觉得，上床这件事是只能跟林彦俊做的——所以现在他慌得不得了。

 

其实在这种状况下没有人跟他说林彦俊一定会生气，只是他一个人干着急而已。目前他的恐惧值达到了人生的顶峰，比让他妈知道他考了59分还恐怖多两个等级。

 

着急忙慌的找了整层楼，最后刚好撞见林彦俊从隔壁黄明昊的房间里出来。

 

“......”

“......”

 

面面相觑，各怀心事，沉默的一分钟。

 

陈立农斟酌再三，决定渣男要当到底了，范丞丞一定会帮他打好掩护的，开口道：“彦俊，你昨晚怎么不在房间，我以为你走丢了。”

 

林彦俊头往旁边一撇，陈立农这才看清楚——林彦俊脸上都快黑云压城城欲摧了。林彦俊一开口就是扑鼻的酒味儿：“昨晚很早就喝多了，被小贾拖回房间，睡沙发上真的好不舒服。”

 

他用力拨开陈立农，“我要洗澡。”

 

陈立农站在万豪酒店2525的阳台上，此时此刻他想一个高台跳水跳到楼底的游泳池里。范丞丞真的是他的好兄弟，他绘声绘色描述昨晚他在王子异房间里跟朱正廷蔡徐坤打UNO牌的故事细节清晰得他站在隔壁阳台都听得一清二楚，当然如果在浴室的林彦俊听到就再好不过了。其实如果他没有跟林彦俊乱搞过的话，内心保守的他不至于现在这么难堪...不对不对，这是什么比喻？把自己当成黄花大闺女了？每次占便宜的是他，他要是这个都忘了的话就真的是个大猪蹄子了。

 

离林彦俊洗完澡还有50分钟，他开始强迫自己忆苦思甜，吃水不忘挖井人...？

 

 

 

 

林彦俊告诉陈立农一个人生格言：有事情先干架，干完架再干人。

陈立农觉得他说的很对。

 

那次篮球比赛其实整体上他们配合的还算不错，对于从未在一起训练过的他们来说是令教练都感到惊讶的程度。唯一的一个小小的瑕疵就是，他们两人太过于默契，以至于抢球的动作、时机都是相同的，陈立农的手指甲抠在林彦俊的手上，一用力就划伤了林彦俊细瘦的手，耍酷用的指环上凸起的装饰更是在对方的手上划开了一道血口子。当时他们关注点都在比赛上，所以等陈立农发现林彦俊满手都是血的时候，比赛早就结束了，他们最后还是输给了高年级的一支队伍。

 

陈立农主动提出要带林彦俊去医务室，林彦俊虽然跟着去了，却因为输了比赛脾气很大，李爱文脾气一大就多话。在他喋喋不休的抱怨过程中，所有的错都变成了陈立农的错。陈立农因为一直找不到想要的药箱而急躁，好不容易找到了又被林彦俊吵得心更烦。

 

这么一来一回，他们居然在医务室里面一路打架打到了医务室窗外的花坛里。经过李弄的实践认证，李爱文徒有其表，嘴皮子厉害打架打不过他。最后他把李爱文打的整个人面朝下趴在地上，手上的血流的更多了。陈立农骑在他的腰上，只消一瞥，他就对这只（还在流着血的）手一见钟情了。

 

对于陈立农来说，指如削葱根简直是聊斋逸话，完全没有欣赏的价值可言。他最想要的就是林彦俊这种类型的手，骨肉搭配匀称，手指细长白净，骨节有线条但是不会太突出。指尖微带肉并且圆润，指甲也是乖乖的圆润形状，整体浮现着健康的粉红色泽，一言以蔽之，就是非常ok。

 

鬼迷心窍，他趁着林彦俊还在对着地板生闷气的时候偷偷亲了一口林彦俊的手背。

 

很好，林彦俊没发现，他把林彦俊拉起来又从窗口翻进医务室里，让脏兮兮的林彦俊坐在床上，同样脏兮兮的他坐在小矮凳上给林彦俊用酒精清洁伤口。这姿势对于刚打过架的他们来说可能过于亲密了——陈立农坐在林彦俊分开的两腿中间，视线与林彦俊的第二颗纽扣平行，但他现在眼里只有（他刚刚宣布的他最喜欢的）林彦俊的手。

 

严格意义上来说，这个手应该是他的初恋。

 

林彦俊看着他的发旋突然说，你偷偷亲了我的手别以为我不知道，你要对我负责的。

 

陈立农倔强地低着头，耳廓爬上一阵难堪的红色。

 

林彦俊看着小孩这样，觉得有点意思，又开口说：“我看过你的资料，我比你大一个多月，所以你必须无条件听长辈的话。”

 

然后林彦俊突然把两条腿缠在陈立农的背后，企图把他往前拉。陈立农暗中反抗。

 

这么一来一回，两个人突然无厘头的笑了起来，第二天开始他们就油腻腻的同进同出了。

 

这么一来二去的，每个周末去绩优生陈立农家补课成为“中流砥柱”林彦俊的固定日程。

 

高一暑假的三个月里有一个月陈立农住城南的林彦俊家，有一个月林彦俊住城北的陈立农家，剩下一个月他们一起在夜市打工，单独找了个地方住。天天待在一起有说有笑，没有话题也不会无聊。两个大男生都对这种奇妙的感觉欲罢不能，真的太神奇了，三个月天天黏在一起还不喜新厌旧跟别人厮混在一起。

 

当然这两个男的里面只有陈立农一个人是直男，十分开放的林家妈妈放手让孩子去追求未来幸福，但是林彦俊觉得改造陈立农任重道远，怕自己把心完全捧出去的时候，陈立农被他吓跑了。

 

所以他还是畏畏缩缩的，有什么办法呢，他也是第一次谈恋爱。

 

 

 

 

林彦俊的第一次试探是在陈立农住在自己家的时候。

 

那天陈立农一进他家的小复式就夸了好半天，他美滋滋的想这个月爸妈出国出差了，你们儿子的好日子要到了。谁知晚上林妈妈回来拿她的资料，在家里睡一晚明早赶七点的飞机走。林妈妈的房间在楼下，李爱文的在楼上。尽管隔得很远，李爱文心里又开始郁闷起来。晚上一点多被自己气到睡不着，踢踢打地铺的陈立农的屁股让他陪自己看电视剧。

 

“我们看森么呀。”被强行叫起来的陈立农也不生气，乖乖的坐在林彦俊的床上等自己醒过来。

 

“sense8。” 林彦俊把笔记本放在两人面前，声音调的小小的。

 

房间里没有开灯，屏幕里面上演的阳光下的、烛光里的、浴缸内的官能盛宴直接暴露在他们眼前。

 

这时候的沉默突然变得有意义。

 

陈立农有点无措的看向林彦俊，林彦俊也抱着双腿歪着头看他。

 

露出坏坏的歪嘴笑容，林彦俊说：“怎么办，我好像硬了。”

 

笔记本电脑持续在他的脸上打出变幻莫测的光，陈立农觉得自己困得昏了眼，他发现林彦俊居然是可以露出青涩的微笑的。那种笑容绝对不是在教室里大声讲土味情话被自己逗乐，笑出牙龈的李爱文会露出来的。陈立农意识到，当下这个林彦俊完全专属于他。

 

干完架之后就要干人。

 

林彦俊装凶用的低沉声音在耳朵里晃来晃去，陈立农勇敢的上手摸了摸林彦俊的裆部。

 

他不知道哪里来的勇气，把林彦俊用着那天打架的力气按倒在床上，然后一把把他的运动裤扯下来扔掉。

 

林彦俊心里一惊，想这个直男真是给了他一个大惊喜/吓，有点想看他还能搞出什么来。

 

之后陈立农成功地把他搞出来了。

 

他就这林彦俊给的润滑油一下一下地稍稍用力撸着，林彦俊爽得蜷起了腿，呻吟差点都要从气音进化成危险的实体。看林彦俊把腿缩起来，陈立农居然还懂得要把他无所谓的害羞给破除掉。最后毫无意外的，林彦俊以M字开腿的姿势射了出来，甚至有一两点溅到了自己的脖子上。迷蒙中睁开眼睛，林彦俊发现陈立农撑在他上面，额前二分之一的乖乖刘海被拨到了脑后，眼神因为认真的在观察他的状态而有一些凶相。

 

他还能说什么呢，crazy man。他伸出手似鼓励一般抚摸了一下陈立农的脸颊，在心里说：未来男朋友，你进步很大。

 

继续加油，不要离开我。

 

 

 

* * *

②

 

 

 

陈立农视线向下，望着被林彦俊射得一塌糊涂的丝绸睡衣。刚刚他的动作好像有点粗鲁，睡衣下摆往上面缩了不少，露出林彦俊同样沾着他自己子孙的白肚皮，随着他紧张的呼吸一起一伏。他突然有了一个问题。

陈立农有处男的自知之明，他决定不懂就要问。

 

“为什么你会有润滑油？”

陈立农依然维持着两手撑在林彦俊两侧的姿势，眯着眼睛严肃的提出疑问。

 

“一看你就没有性生活。” 林彦俊捏了捏陈立农的脸蛋，陈立农本来在思考的眼睛仿佛发现了秘密一样张得大大的。

 

“你...没想到你是这样的林彦俊！你还有两年才成年呢！就糟蹋女孩子..." 耷拉着眼角的小狗发出了大声的控诉。

 

“噗...跟你开玩笑呢！但是我的回答还是一样，一看你就没有性生活。”这么说着林彦俊手上也不安分，对着空气做了几下握着柱状体的动作。“有这个撸起来会比较舒服，樯橹灰飞烟灭没听说过吗，干抓不掉皮疼死你才怪。”

 

陈立农大幅度的点了好几下头表示认同，想，林老师真的太厉害了，我是不是早就被他看得透透的了。

那我待会儿是不是也要问他借这个用一下？我也有我的需求啊。

 

但是这个是私人用品吧？林老师会不会介意啊？而且林老师从来都不让他跟他睡一张床，自己独霸两米大床，洁癖的他会同意吗？

 

林彦俊看这个懵懵的呆狗开始神游了，老天野啊，这种时候还发呆？是不是他下一秒就要睡着了？

 

他把蜷着的双腿伸开来，用一只脚怼了怼陈立农下面那根。嗬，这么硬了还在发呆，这孩子有事吗？

还好陈立农马上回魂了，“怎么啦彦俊？”

 

林彦俊看着他这样，突然觉得不行，根本开不了口，就虚虚在嘴巴前面比了个OK的手势，前后来回晃动了一下。“...你要不要我......”

 

意思是，要不要我帮你口。

 

陈立农刚刚从自己给他建立的林老师人设抽离出来，看见他这个动作——林老师是问他要不要喝酒呢，当然要喝，不会喝也要硬上，不可以被林老师瞧不起。

 

小狗狗用力的又点了点头，心里打着小算盘：林老师快点下去拿酒上来吧，我偷偷挤一点润滑油用，说不定舒服过头一下就弄出来了。

这边林彦俊再一次被陈立农这个独特的直男惊吓到了，居然没有迟疑的答应了！这是合理的吗？现在的直男包容度这么高的吗？

 

事情发展的这么顺利，他也不能怂...其实林彦俊现在压力非常大，他即将第一次帮别人口，对面这个人体验不好怎么办？完了完了，现在让他失忆还来得及吗...不行，是男人就要上！

 

陈立农看见林老师用一种苦大仇深的表情推开他，并且一脑袋钻进自己怀里，裤链拉开小兄弟掏出来，动作行云流水一气呵成。

 

完蛋！小心思又被林老师发现了！看来他真的真的很介意！！陈立农对自己无耻的想法感到羞愧，他一手扶着床不让自己倒下去，一手完全捂住自己的脸，两边嘴角因为太羞耻而向下撇。

 

“...你这人什么毛病，别害羞了。” 林彦俊撸了两把陈立农的小兄弟，熟悉熟悉培养培养感情，看见这人一副要受侮辱的样子心想，有贼心没贼胆，捂捂捂，捂死你算了！

 

借着这股气，林彦俊气呼呼的含住湿湿滑滑的龟头，为了缓解心里的不适他快速用舌尖舔了一下顶端的小孔。

 

“唔啊！”

 

然后他满意的听见了小狗没忍住的呻吟声，原来是汪汪叫的吗，还蛮可爱哦。但是狗狗从小就应该好好管教。

 

“小声点，你不知道我妈在楼下睡觉吗？”林彦俊吐出刚say过hi的小兄弟，弯着腰抬头警告陈立农。

 

“对不起。”陈立农很听话，马上就道歉闭嘴了。他被林彦俊的主动吓得停止思考关于一个洁癖为什么会含住他的老二这种事，他只看见林彦俊嘴边挂着的细细的透明的丝跟他的老二连着，林彦俊的背塌着，林彦俊的屁股露了出来，林彦俊的屁股没有肉但是又白又好看，林彦俊好像整个人都特别好看。

 

太刺激了，他觉得两边脸越来越烫，脑门开始渗出汗滴，他索性闭上了眼睛。

 

他感觉自己的小兄弟至少有一半都在林彦俊的嘴巴里含着，被好好伺候着。露在外面的囊袋林彦俊也在有意无意的揉捏挑逗着。有时候牙齿掠过柱体侧面，突然的疼痛却让他更加的精神。柱头似乎被林彦俊的舌头顶到了一侧脸颊的内部——又湿又软又温热的里面，而且空间狭仄挤压着勃发的柱体，肉欲在他的体内越升越高，他撑着床的手控制不住的颤抖起来。林彦俊似乎又换了个姿势，这次可以说四分之三都被包裹住了。陈立农控制不住情欲睁开了双眼。

 

他看见林彦俊好像有点累了，整个上身都趴在床上，似乎很费力的把头仰起来就是为了吞他的东西。但是林彦俊好像真的吞不下去了，他的眉头皱了起来。陈立农脑袋里掠过了很多东西，林彦俊没含住的他的那部分小兄弟是情动的赤红，林彦俊的脸颊是玫瑰色的潮红，林彦俊身上皱巴巴的丝绸睡衣是古典洋红。

 

红色真的好美丽，他的眼睛仿佛也因过剩的情欲染上了血红。

 

他用捂眼睛的手按在了林彦俊的脑袋后面，用力地一来一回。他看见林彦俊的眼眶里也是抑制不了的血红。喉咙深处是滚烫的，也是这样的血红色吗？

 

狭窄的通道承受着他毫无节制的抽插，隐隐约约的吸力让他觉得就要到了。他终于想起要温柔，赶紧放开了林彦俊，但是他还是不合时宜的射了出来——林彦俊舌头都没来得及收回去，小嘴微张着，又被陈立农管不住的小兄弟射到了左边脸颊上。他来不及关上嘴巴，满溢的白色精液被呛了出来，在嘴角形成两三股流到胸前。先前沾上的精液还没有完全凝固，丝绸睡衣又被染得更脏了。

 

陈立农觉得林彦俊现在可能不太好，但是他也不知道说什么。他伸出手把林彦俊扶起来坐好，顺了顺他的背，让他平息下来。

 

他的额头抵着林彦俊的额头，两条长腿盘起来把林彦俊圈住，犯错误了一样小小声问他，彦俊，你还好吗？

林彦俊呛完了，低着头不肯说话，李弄觉得很慌，李弄现在不敢说话。

 

林彦俊突然拍了一下他的头，陈立农歪倒在床上，他嗖的一下冲出房间外面，估计是去二楼的厕所了吧。

罪人陈立农不知道现在要干嘛，收好自己的小兄弟以后开始用纸巾擦干净刚刚混乱的痕迹。

 

林彦俊跑到厕所里飞速锁了门，花两秒看了看镜子，好家伙，书法大师陈立农刚刚用白色不可描述液体从他的脸部到胯部进行了无与伦比的书法创作，然后他被汹涌的不适感逼得弯下腰来。

 

日啊，处男猛劲大，他刚刚真的很不舒服。他忍着这个不适打开了花洒头，稀里哗啦的声响充满了小小的空间，然后他才敢扒着洗手盆的边上干呕。

 

他刚刚应该还挺舒服的吧？自己的牙齿刮到他的时候，林彦俊真的很怕陈立农软下来，还好，顺顺利利口出来了，还挺多。

 

吐不出来，他开水龙头洗了洗脸。抬头看镜子的时候他觉得自己憔悴得不得了，眼睛也委委屈屈的跟哭过一样。

 

有什么办法呢，他想，谁让里面这个姓林的不争气，喜欢上这么一个呆子。

洗完澡，林彦俊腰上围个围巾就回房间了，谁知道一打开房门就看见陈立农站在一旁低头待机。

 

“干嘛呢？”林彦俊瞪了他一眼。

“彦俊...我错了...我刚刚一脚踩在你的润滑油上面，然后它全都挤出来了”

 

林彦俊觉得自己要疯了，这个人能让他省点心吗？

 

“但是你不要着急，我已经清理干净了！还拖了地！”陈立农似乎在邀功，还打开房间灯让林彦俊好好检查。

“那我是不是要夸你好棒棒？才住我家第一天就知道拖把放在哪里？”林彦俊实时无语。

“是阿姨告诉我的！我下楼的时候阿姨在厨房切西瓜吃呢！”陈立农脸上洋溢着“我运气真好”的表情。

 

林彦俊猜，她妈妈应该正在跟姨姨发短信说她终于成功把儿子卖出去了，但是现在他只想彻底晕倒在床上，撒手人寰的那种。

 

 

 

 -TBC

 


End file.
